


【切刚/cha刚】黒いゆめ

by cossete69



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 对于人类的情感，chase陷入更深的迷茫。





	【切刚/cha刚】黒いゆめ

**Author's Note:**

> 非自愿性行为，有机械故障（黑化）倾向，完全不甜。

＊ 

高速的引擎声是另一种形式的闪电，带着仿佛能够洗刷整个城市的速度。

夜幕里红白相间的东京铁塔、冷调肃穆的都厅半圆形广场、吸收了所有月光般的彩虹桥和被霓虹燃烧的涩谷交叉路口。

整个城市笼罩在细小雨点拍打出的雾气中。

泊进之介塞了一颗牛奶糖在嘴里，发动引擎前，食指颤动了一下，让他又回想起那个黑暗之夜的记忆，就算过去许久，依然鲜明到历历在目。

受到重加速的影响，雨水以肉眼可见的速度凝结成水珠，经由地心引力缓慢往下坠落。精神指令从大脑传达到肉体的速度也降到几乎凝滞，手指扣动扳机，子弹从枪口带着硝烟直行，留下一条半透明的螺旋弹道。只在慢镜头下才能看清的每一帧画面，此刻却比在放大镜下更清晰。深刻烙印在他脑海里，成为无法销毁的胶片。时间差让拯救搭档的子弹没有打中嫌疑犯，反而成了元凶，钢筋在火海中以无可挽救的速度坠下，就在进之介面前砸中了他的搭档。

跟这种近乎绝望的痛苦战斗了很久，直到他获得了某种力量。虽然事到如今，他还是有些难以想象自己已经是一个拥有保护人类力量的假面骑士。所以此刻，他更明白早点结束战斗的意义，一脚踩下油门驶向Drive pit。

在数个张牙舞爪的敌人面前初次变身成假面骑士drive已经是好几个月前的记忆。他从那条神秘腰带那里获得了希望，属于他的战斗拉开帷幕，不仅为了友人，也为了存在于这个星球上的所有人类。战斗比他想象地艰难，好在他并不是一个人。

在他看来曾经身为假面骑士proto type，在第一次全球冻结时刻孤身战斗，现如今再次获得变身腰带的银色骑士是特别可靠的前辈。

重加速给普通人带来恐慌不止一星半点，第一次全球性冻结后最大的后遗症是降雨量大幅增加，天气预告也无法预测，敦促人们不忘时常带上雨具，但也有无惧不测风云的人。 

雨水并不会影响Roidmuld的机械结构和回路，从那场大雨开始就证明了这点。

“多亏你了，chase！”

[nice drive]——进之介解除变身后，用阳光的微笑掩盖家常便饭的新伤带来的疼痛，顺便借着身高差拍了拍比他矮半个头的黑发青年的肩膀。无表情的清秀脸庞微微仰起，欲言又止，最后还是保持着扑克脸。他漆黑的人造瞳孔望向进之介，然后默许般点头——人类的语言表达他还在努力学习，但这似乎比战斗更难。

“刚……不要紧吧……”

他伸出手，一如往常被试图起身的白色骑士拍开。就算在没有解除变身时，他也猜到，那个骑士头盔下该有的怒色，但是不管被拍开多少次，他的系统还是会告诉他——向诗岛刚伸出手。

也许他希望看到诗岛刚对他露出更多其他的表情，就像泊进之介，坦诚地表露他所有喜怒哀乐。不知从何时开始，他会格外在意这个人类的情绪。不过这只是一瞬间的念头，在没搞清人类七情六欲之前，Chase自然不能理解内心的动摇因何而起。他唯一得出的结论是，他不理解什么是人情，因为自己没有亲身体会过。

就算在被敌人迷惑，感到迷茫时，这位骑士前辈也会用最简单清醒的思路找到解决问题的捷径，毕竟他不是一个会被情感左右的机械生命体。但不知从何时开始，装载了krim研发拥有绝对正义的系统也试图想理解，甚至想拥有类似人类的情感。

 

 

＊

自从成为假面骑士后，Chase一直住在Drive pit的宿舍里，一来便于凛奈博士观察他的情况；二来在进之介不在时，Krim还能找到第二个交流对象；三来让Chase一个人在外面借房子或者住到别人家里谁都不放心，何况Roidmude可能随时随地会找上麻烦。久而久之久琉间驾校就成了他临时的‘家’，当然他还无法理解‘家’的定义。

不管是秘密基地Drive pit或者驾校食堂，公共浴室自然也不列外，特别是每次战斗结束，就算没有皮外伤，搞得灰头土脸是必然的，他会按照人类的规则，每天做机械清洗和护理——人类管这个叫“洗澡”。撞见其他的同事并不是稀罕事，拥有跟普通人完全一样的身体，没人觉得有什么不妥。

照例每周三次健身是诗岛刚铁打不动的习惯，就算战斗频繁，只要不是受重伤，他必定会坚持。所以在浴室撞到Chase也就不是一次两次。

一开始他非常不习惯，光是要接受他的身份就让诗岛刚原地爆炸，还要整天打照面，简直仇人相见分外眼红——单方面的。

在遭遇到父亲背叛后，他的心理逐渐产生了变化，他始终抗拒着这种变化，就像少年抗拒长大。但最近他的抵抗越来越弱——在每次看到Chase胸口那个伤痕时。那个伤口从大到小，从深至浅，直到最后变成一条几乎可以被忽略的微微凸起的小疤痕，可能是他的皮肤过于苍白，任何一点颜色都会被衬托得异常刺眼。他没去问凛奈博士为什么不把它彻底修正，也不会追问Chase，为什么其他伤口都可以自愈，只有这次会留下痕迹。

关于099的记忆随着她操控情感的羽毛一起消散在了Chase的机械回路里，他又恢复以前招牌的面无表情和直球思维。对此，不管是krim还是进之介虽然都觉得遗憾，但也都倍感欣慰。诗岛雾子则是最信任并包容Chase想法的人，但对于情感问题她却是彻底的迟钝派，可能比机械生命体更迟钝。

这件事似乎只有在诗岛刚心里留下了一个小小的结。

  
“我不是人类，所以没有关系。”

  
啧……上一秒还渴望成为人类渴望得要死啊。

那时，诗岛刚也不明白自己为什么要面对那个僵硬微笑多看一眼。

  
拥有羽毛后Chase究竟获得了多少满足感？就像美人鱼有了脚，匹诺曹成了人类男孩？然而一切都是假象——Chase为了拔掉羽毛，用变身器的利刃将情感羽毛从他的胸口剜下来。就算是机械，也会觉得疼吧？毕竟完整地复制了人类的肉体。诗岛刚似乎无法将那个鲜血淋漓的场景从他脑海里删除……他为什么要在意Chase的身体？这跟他毫无关系。

多数时间，诗岛刚还是会将这个Roidmude驱逐出他的思考范围——打败他的时刻近在咫尺，就在他完成目标的终点附近。

诗岛刚对于Roidmude的情感从一开始就极为纯粹，毫不掺杂任何杂质的‘憎恶’。不会像他的姐姐诗岛雾子因为救命恩人同为Roidmude而生出诸多怜悯和理解；也不会像泊进之介，反省人类自身，思考着新物种与人类更多的可能性。他始终认为，仇恨足够纯粹才能更快推进歼灭敌人的步伐、才能让好友的灵魂安息、让内心的罪恶感不再折磨他年轻的灵魂。这种决断催促着他成长，但经过漫长的战斗后，他才逐渐意识到，如果不是某个人的出现，也许自己已经在无意识的状态下，逐渐变成另一个疯狂极端的人，一如他身体里流淌着的蛮野天十郎的血——谁都没有这样恐怖的揣测，只有他自己，一边厌恶父亲犯下的错误，一边又从Krim那里逐渐了解到这个他甚至试图投放过一段亲情的虚伪存在。

在那段被欺骗的时间里，他真切地希望过，并且从未如此强烈地希望过能跟亲生父亲一起赎罪，结束世界的悲剧。就像任何一个伟大又悲惨的英雄，在背阴处挥起武器，在无人知晓的黎明拯救还未醒来的人们。然而现实只向他挥下冰冷残酷的拳头，将他的真心再次敲得粉碎。但这就是人类的情感啊，即便已经看到百分之九十九的答案，却还会为了剩余百分之一的不确定性而努力，何况是诗岛刚这样的人。他确实真实的尝到了痛苦的滋味，但他并不因此后悔曾经所做的一切。这是褪去幼稚软弱的驱壳必经的成长之痛。他有与生俱来的自信、坚实可靠如兄长的泊进之介和他所有动力的来源——姐姐诗岛雾子，所以心中的希望之火还未熄灭，只不过……

 

 

*

这是一场奇怪的战斗。

进之介被Brain引开战力，几只四散开来的未进化态Roidmude一味包围诗岛刚，剩余的一只半进化态却没打算主动出击，只是一边逃跑一边防御Chase的进攻。如早有计划般把他引开。但看到被包围的诗岛刚，Chase的第一选择是保护他。  
“这种小场面还不用你来插手。”  
不耐烦的语气一点儿都没变。Chase一言不发，用信号斧砍向他背后的Roidmude，另一只趁势扑向诗岛刚，没有经过半秒思考Chase就挡了上去。那只死神形态的Roidmude用手里的镰刀划出一条白光，瞬间落在银色骑士的手臂上。

“喂——说了不用你管闲事，等等——！”

几只Roidmude立刻破开道路，纷纷往前逃窜，窜进无人的体育场，诗岛刚回头张望了一下，还是骑上Rider Mach追了出去。

Chase按住手臂上的伤痕，鲜血极不配合地从指缝里渗出来。疼痛让他说不出话来，齿列咬合间发出咯吱吱的杂音，在他脑壳里回响。他深吸一口气，站起来，跨坐到Rider Chaser上，踩足油门。

无法阻挡的成片阴云自他身后追逐着那辆紫色的骑士摩托，在车轮碾过的地面上落下大颗水珠——又下雨了。

Chase走进体育场时，一只速度极快的庞然巨物向他冲来，还未看清是什么，几颗光束就精准地射中巨物，爆开的火团把Chase炸出几米，漂浮在半空的金属数字瞬间爆成碎片。

成排的深蓝色座位后是他熟悉的身影——解除骑士武装的白衣青年，背对雨幕向他走来。想必那几只Roidmude已经被他解决——这是Chase得出的最佳结论。他试图站起来，呼吸有些沉，伤口传来的疼痛没有刚才那么清晰，却还不依不饶。

“你的手……”

Chase抬起头，似乎有些不相信自己的眼睛，他看到眉头没有皱成一团，表情温和的诗岛刚，甚至带有一些担忧。这种表情只可能出现在他面对诗岛雾子或者其他‘人类’，但绝对不会对他……究其缘由，只有一个，不是人类是不行的。不知何时，他发现自己捏紧了拳头，静脉在苍白的皮肤下跳动。

“……没事吧？”

诗岛刚走到他面前，蹲下来，用手托住他的下巴，搂住他的腰把他从地上拽起来。这是第一次他们在非战斗状态下贴得那么近，也是第一次诗岛刚对他直接的‘关切’，他平日高亢的嗓音现在又软又沙哑，几乎可以融化在雨水里。Chase自然能察觉这种怪异的亲昵是多么不合常理，只是微妙地，有一些期待。

他当然从未想象过，只会用枪口代替对视的诗岛刚会如此接近他。即便没有仇恨，他也不会对人类抱有这样的设想。所以他第一次看清，诗岛刚与生俱来的明亮眼眸中折射出星辰般的光点，生出一种甘愿成为一颗围绕他的卫星的奇怪想法。

“我来帮你——”

诗岛刚露出一个微笑，两颊立刻出现两个明显的酒窝。Chase看过诗岛刚的眼泪也看过他的微笑，如果他的眼泪会让他没有心跳的胸腔微微震颤，那他的微笑可能如同阳光般稀有。不过两者都不属于他，这似乎让他陷入更深的迷惑中。白色摩托手套抓住他后颈，让他们的距离缩得更短。换在平时，机械生命体大可以轻松挣脱，但他却没有一点想要反抗的意识，他们的距离无限趋近于零，模糊失焦的面庞产生一种错觉，他的嘴唇几乎贴上他的，呼吸声在耳蜗里鸣叫……Chase的情感回路仿佛短路般咔咔作响。他抬起那只没有受伤的手臂，手指抚上诗岛刚的脸庞，并没有预期般摸到来自人类的体温。当他失去某些精神防御时，不祥的预感油然而生——

“——结束！”

重加速？!

不停坠落的细密雨点突然变得极其缓慢，如同播放慢镜头，跟记忆里曾经身为Proto Drive战斗的全球冻结之日几乎重叠起来的画面，球状的透明球体悬浮于半空，串成断续的幕帘。

他迷茫、迟疑，或者说被什么东西所迷惑——他为此付出了代价：子弹穿过肉体清脆的响声，一下、两下。鲜血的味道浓烈刺鼻。

还未看清前轮射手如何出现在诗岛刚手中，chase就被爆炸的反作用力甩出数十米远，背脊撞击到地面时变身器发出[オツカーレ！]的解除变身提示音，包裹身体的铠甲瞬间溃散。已经受伤的肉体再次承受了一次重创，肋骨像被连续折断几根，让他疼得一下子弓起背脊，小腹的肌肉抽搐着，干咳了几声，手臂吃力地撑起半边身体，钝重感从头顶压下来，没有任何缓解。他低下头，发现外套破了一个窟窿，焦黑边缘勾勒出新鲜的伤口。极速扩散的痛楚像荆棘缠住每一根神经，这种几乎要晕厥过去的感觉在Chase身为魔进追迹者，被泊进之介打败后再也没有体验过。接近致命的伤让Roidmude进入紧急生命维持状态，切断感官，收缩血管，快速止血，细胞再生，这需要消耗大部分行动力和精神力，所以无法再次变身。

危机感骤然加深，光弹在他周身连续炸开，仿佛故意射偏，不立刻了结他，却又让他没有躲闪余地，同时承受精神和肉体上的威胁。

这不会是诗岛刚会使用的进攻方式——即便这样想着，Chase眼前那个嘴角挂着微笑甚至还未变身就将他重伤的人，正一步步逼近他。

chase不会主动攻击诗岛刚，同样的，只会正面出击的白色骑士只要稍耍策略，就能将他置于死地，但他没有，他知道，那个满口憎恶自己的青年没有真正想要取他性命，也不屑于用卑鄙手段。带着硝烟味的枪口抵在他的额头时，chase依然否定这个推论。

砰——！

一秒、两秒、三秒……

并没有主程序被破坏而关机，只有耳边那个熟悉的声音。

“切，竟然会上当！败给一个赝品……”

咬牙切齿地将移速战车插入自己变身器的骑士，语气多半有着轻蔑和一些被掩藏起来的无奈。他胸口的红色轮胎因为高温而冒出股股白烟，即便不识趣的雨没有半点要停止的迹象，依然无法浇灭这股热度。

跟诗岛刚身形完全一致的Roidmude还没转过身就立刻点燃了他的怒火。

“尝尝Mach真正的实力吧。”

视Roidmude为终极死敌的诗岛刚如何都无法允许自己被一匹Roidmude拷贝，更可况……他的视线范围里划过一道紫色，但这并非他来到这里的目的——彼此战斗过无数次，现在又并肩战斗，这种不算顺其自然的改变在诗岛刚看来是暂时的妥协。他并不在乎除了进之介以外的骑士究竟是谁。如果是一个令人厌烦的Roidmude，他需要适时地监视，时刻警惕，做好某天消灭他的准备。诗岛刚从未觉得自己的决断有什么问题，所以，站在这里只是骑士的职责，并没有任何其他因素。

[Burst！Kyuuni！Dead Heat！]

右手敲击着Boost Igniter，红色电流至上往下贯穿白色骑士的身体，刺眼光芒瞬间炸裂，超越死亡领域的Mach如同涅槃而生的火鸟全身充满力量，似乎稍微靠近一些就会被他烧成灰烬。

“受死吧。”

前轮射手放出光弹，每一颗都准确击中那只还没来得及反抗的Roidmude身上。他手里的武器现在形同虚设，同样的光弹砸在诗岛刚的身上立刻被弹回，就算是完全的复制品，也不可能变身——没有腰带的话。这是自然而然地事情，至于他手里的前轮射手，多半是进化态的武器部分，所以威力也及不上真正的前轮射手。战斗比想象结束地更快，诗岛刚实在无法理解这种实力的Roidmude能将Chase重创成那副狼狈模样。

[必杀！Burst！Full Throttle！]

在空中高速回旋的Dead Heat Mach放出帅气的骑士踢，最后一道红白相间的致命光芒，如太阳一般划破伸手不见五指的黑暗。看上去外貌跟他一模一样的Roidmude随即就被那束光芒击中胸口，一声哀嚎，炸得粉碎。刺鼻的硝烟里飞出一串金属数字，颤抖着往远处漂移。

“哼，想逃。”

对于击溃核心自信满满的诗岛刚喘着粗气从半蹲的姿态站起身来，拍打了两下身上的尘土，打算继续追击时，却发现他身边的紫色身影早已不由分说骑上他的摩托向从爆炸里浮向半空中的核心数字踩尽油门，很快消失在诗岛刚的视线里。

“受伤了还追……懒得管你的死活。”

诗岛刚放下前轮射手的手臂重重向后挥舞，抬起变身器格挡解除了战斗模式。

[オツカーレ！]

他笃定那逃窜的核心多半已经接近毁灭，不可能有再次变化的能力更不可能有战斗力。跨上自己的Rider Mach时，豆大的雨点不受重加速的控制一颗颗砸下来，从他的发丝滚落到他的脸颊，从他的白色外套洇入他的T恤里，一片一片时有时无的冰冷黏腻紧紧贴住因为战斗而发热的皮肤，实在不好受。

“混蛋。”

他皱了一下眉，缕掉脸上的雨水，将刘海往后一播，带上头盔翻下防风镜，捏住车把的手僵持了一会儿，还是调转车头，往刚才绝尘而去的黑发青年的方向踩下了油门。

 

 

* 

Chase追击着核心来到另一处废弃工厂，他并不明白为何如此执着于消灭他，仿佛只是出于一种本能的毁灭感——他从前未有过这样强烈的情绪。

[GUN——!]

扣下破坏手枪的手指也格外用力，用力到折断了食指前端的指甲，新的刺痛连带着刚才的伤口持续刺激着他的神经，但他停不下来，甚至无法减慢一点速度，光弹一颗又一颗不停往逃亡的核心发射。

“……果然还是死神一样的存在。”

游荡在半空的核心显然已经摇摇欲坠，但他的声音却还清晰地在Chase耳边回荡，依然是跟诗岛刚一模一样的声音。

“闭嘴。”

“我虽然是Roidmude，但可是完整地复制了诗岛刚的情感。不过说来真是奇怪，明明对Roidmude如此憎恶，却不能给你致命一击。”

“你说的话，我不明白。”

无表情的脸庞和冰冷语调搭配成极度镇静但又似暴雨将至前的阴霾，笼罩整个废弃的仓库。

“可能……我选错了对象……”

被好几颗光弹击中的身体已经到达极限，硝烟中残留的只有机械碎裂着发出咔咔悲鸣，只剩最后一点挣扎，核心的金属光泽之上是交错的电流，他的声音不停颤抖。

“什么意思？”

“人类的情感……你……永远不……”

没说完的台词随着核心的爆炸消失在浓烟未褪尽残骸中，明明已经彻底消失，却好像以另一种方式打击着已经解除变身的骑士。

“人类的情感……”

Chase站在空无一人的仓库里，看着被自己踩在脚下凌乱电线，金属碎片，反射着冰冷寒光，脑海中逐渐浮现出很多画面，首当其冲的自然是诗岛雾子，而后是诗岛刚和泊进之介。再然后是Krim、Heart、brain和Medic、特状课以及他见证过的那些因Roidmude而受到伤害的人类、和……蛮野天十郎。

他们交织成一副奇怪的图画，它包含了Chase至今为止对人类情感的理解。然后，当整个画面开始模糊，诗岛刚的脸却还是清晰可见，他并不知道对于这个人类，到底可以用什么样的情感来描述。

“Chase——！”

又是那个熟悉的声音，现在听起来干脆有力，不像刚才那么暧昧。

他抬起头，从湿透的刘海中看到完好无损的白色骑士，手持他的武器站在半掩的生锈铁门边。他身后的雨幕似乎更浓密了。

红白相间的球鞋早已沾满污泥，诗岛刚倒一点都不在乎，并没绕开水塘，径直踩过的步伐激起簇簇水花，向他走来，在看到一地碎片后才停下脚步。

诗岛刚嘴角扯向一边，如他所料，又一匹进化体Roidmude理所应当地被歼灭了。

“果然，没那么容易死。”

Chase抬头看向距离他不过几步的人类，明显感知到他的上目线从地面的残骸游移到自己的伤口，又迅速挪开，语气里唯独缺少了平日一贯的愤怒，并且完全真实——

他倒是想多看一眼这样的诗岛刚，却还是被消耗殆尽的体力夺取了最后一点意识。

微弱的白光仿佛另来自一个世界的召唤，Chase对生死不会有太多留恋，存在于这个世界记忆也不过几年光景，如果是那只未进化态，他几乎就是一台报废机器而已。

“伤口处理好了，可以回去的话，玲奈桑会………”

Chase不知道自己醒来前究竟过了多久，他只知道自己被扛到一这个空荡荡的仓库，杂乱的钢筋电线散落在每个角落，透明玻璃窗几乎没有一块是完整的，顶棚好几处破裂的地方正在漏雨，滴滴答答的水汇聚成一滩滩水塘——这里应该是诗岛刚暂时藏身的地方。

他躺在铺了白色床单的木箱上，外套被脱掉，挂在旁边破破烂烂的铁架子上。他赤裸着上半身，手臂和肋骨部位包裹的医用纱布缠得意外整齐服帖。

“——不要谢我！”

诗岛刚关上医药箱，挭着脖子别过脸，在Chase还没开口前，自动发出警告。在没有Mad Doctor的情况下，即使身为Roidmude也不可能很快复原，这种事谁都懂，但Chase也完全能够理解诗岛刚不想任何人知道他会救一个Roidmude这种违背信念的事情。

“刚——”

太阳穴的神经突突直跳，Chase看着诗岛刚的脸，眼前突然重叠起那个本不属于他的温柔表情和笑容，一种极端混乱的错觉在他视网膜上作祟。

“人类……情感……”

他按着自己的伤口踉跄了几步，背脊往前倾倒时肩膀撞击到了面前人的胸口，顺着惯性，他抬起另一只手抓住那件湿透的白色外套，因为用力和忍耐疼痛，手背上的青筋在皮肤下怒张。

“……人类的情感？”

这个疑问，如同一种物理性撞击，在Chase的机械回路里急速流窜，让他的脚不自控地往前跨步，将眼前的仍搞不清状况的人推到了身后的墙壁上。

“？！”

不明状况的诗岛刚瞪大双眼，扭动的肩膀被牢牢固定在斑驳的水泥墙上，背脊被粗粝的墙面摩擦着传来一股微妙的刺激。他想掰开困住自己的手臂，却发现毫无建树，另一条臂膀也跟着抬了起来，轻松地拉开他试图发力的双臂，捏住他的手腕。诗岛刚从未觉得眼前这只Roidmude有这么大的力道，他甚至忘记那场战斗时留下的伤痕仍在隐隐作痛。

 

 

*

“你这家伙……真的……坏掉了。”

藉由微弱的灯管折射，无法看穿的灰色瞳孔里荡漾起类似湖面涟漪的波光，但这种表情令诗岛刚完全陌生。他是一堆木讷的废铁和电线，他不会明白什么情感，即便明白，也与他无关。然而，在Chase微凉的嘴唇落在诗岛刚额头，继而沿着鼻梁摸索到意外柔软的唇瓣后，一股无法停止的激流冲垮了冷静的程序。

在诗岛刚看来，Chase本该更冷漠无情，就像他对于彼此之间关系的盖棺定论——机械生命体和人类。除了肉眼可见的相似度，根本是两种生物，并且之间并不存在桥梁，甚至不存在共存的可能性。所谓追求究极情感的超进化不过是对人类的一种威胁，因为他们的本质是恶。

诗岛刚嘴里有铁锈的味道，多半来自即便被咬破嘴唇还面不改色的机械生命体。而在他耳膜清晰共振的心跳声只可能来自于他自己，这让他及其恼火。

在结束一个几乎让人窒息的吻前，Chase用手边的电线将诗岛刚的双手抬起捆绑在水泥墙被打坏露出的钢筋上，挣扎让手腕发麻，咔咔撞击声和沉重又压抑的呼吸声一起砸在他的耳际，诡异的危机感袭上人类的思维。

“放……开！”

再一次警告像投入死水里的石子，没有任何回应。他们已经到达无法更接近的距离，但Chase仍试图更贴近他，无声的压迫伴随仓库外淅淅沥沥的雨声把他包裹住。

机械生命体的指尖比普通人更凉一些，指纹因为长时间操控武器而变得很浅，破坏手枪的形态决定了他除了大拇指以外，其他四根手指弯曲的关节处都留下深浅不一的坚硬枪茧。轻柔地擦过带着汗水的背脊，就让肌肉随手指一点点扩张的路径快速紧绷起来。收缩的刺激感由神经末梢迅速洄游到大脑，而后冰凉扩散在柔软的皮肤上却像助燃剂点燃了深栖于皮下逐渐沸腾的血液，再从内部泛起一阵阵红，透出诗岛刚本来白得有些过头的肤色，特别是那些血管纤细密集的地方。

“究竟……在做什么？！”

诗岛刚眼眶有些发热，已经不知道多久没有被这样抚摸过，某些地方，还从未被人类触及，何况是一个非人类。他的惊诧是来自于陷入如同被重加速捆绑住的意识，而并非来自身体本能的反应，但更让他困惑的是Chase胸口已经快痊愈的伤疤正在发红，以至于连第三根肋骨处的新伤和其他的淤血都被他忽略不计。

印着诗岛刚名字的项链在眼前反射出的微光，随他的动作摇晃着，机械生命体漫无目的地在他锁骨留下几个深深浅浅的齿痕。

Chase的系统自大脑处理器发射到身体每一部分的命令程序与他的预估南辕北辙。他的思考回路里现在充斥着一个类似病毒的存在——如果只能这样称呼的话——诗岛刚。

“战斗过后的刚，更热了……”

毫无修饰，机械生命体连语调和声线都跟平日一模一样，但在诗岛刚听来却有浓烈地挑逗意味。这是极少言辞的紫衣青年在他潮湿的第一根指节被炽热粘膜包裹后发出的低沉感叹。

Chase的耳朵贴住诗岛刚的胸口，听到他胸腔里不断变快的心跳声，一下下回荡在自己金属内核里，仿佛产生了一种共振。而他的手指正在被入侵的内腔极力地排斥，他直接跳过扩张插入第二根手指，他并没有在进行进入下一步所需的前戏，事实上他根本不了解所谓的过程，只是用本能在试探。所以当手指强行插入深处时他看到低着头的诗岛刚半张合的嘴颤抖起来，但他拒绝发出任何叫声，连喘息都被一次次压抑在喉咙口。他在忍耐什么？疼么？Chase看着诗岛刚绞紧的眉头，并不在意自己的行为会给他带来的究竟是什么，反而有些享受地看着他难堪的样子。当他咬住嘴唇时，第三根手指立刻挤了进去，被牢牢吸住的入侵物卡在了第二个关节，诗岛刚眼眸里跟着泛起的一阵雾水。Chase并不打算停手，旋转着手指推开深处紧闭的湿软粘膜，一路上按压着高温的内壁，源源不断的热度自指尖的末梢神经传达到他大脑，他从未如此渴望过这份热度。

“不知羞耻的……废铁……”

诗岛刚嘴唇因为缺氧而发白，在被他自己咬住时从内里泛出深粉色的血气，他起伏的胸口早就一片通红。诗岛刚的灵魂是火热的，带有强烈的生命力，跟冷色调的Chase完全不同，像危险的易燃品，却又因为这种无法预料的火热让人不能抗拒。从未有过的强烈欲望如巨浪冲击着Chase的核心，他的手指已经进入到了极限，却不想停下，他渴望着更多……

刚才在战斗中折断的指甲边缘弯曲了一下戳刺到某处时，诗岛刚整个人痉挛起来，那是他的敏感带，但Chase没有这种概念，他又换了一根手指按揉，看着诗岛刚眉心凹陷出深刻地阴影，也发现他身体另一处明显的变化。

“唔……”

诗岛刚依然拒绝发出类似就范的呻吟，牙齿紧紧嗑住下唇，希望这种疼痛能分散一些下身的注意力，但某处却无可救药地起了反应。

“不——哈……”

Chase抽出自己的手指时黏滑的肠液滴在他的靴子上。诗岛刚松了口气，再次挣扎起来。

  
“放开——该死的Roidmude!”

  
在他试图抓住诗岛刚的腿时，被他抬腿揣到了腹部，脚印就在他伤口旁边，但这些疼痛甚至可以忽略不记。下一秒，他的拳头落在那块白色皮肤包裹下的肋骨上。

“唔——！”

在诗岛刚因为疼痛失去几分钟抵抗时Chase完全压住了他。他腾出一只手解开彼此的裤子，他的性器早已勃起，对于这种生理反应，他没有任何的自觉意识，或者说这是他第一次有这种接近人类的反应。奇怪的热度正在操控他——程序告诉他，想要进入诗岛刚的身体。

他抬起诗岛刚还在颤抖的腿，冠状体抵在褶皱处一点点发力，顶部悄悄推开就无法控制地往里冲撞。

“——！”

诗岛刚疼得眼眶发红，全身颤抖，他只能用急促的呼吸调整身体。  
没几下，整根器官就没入甬道深处，彻底撑开高热内壁的瞬间，机械生命体发出连续不断地低喘。对于表情扭曲的诗岛刚，Chase没有一丝怜悯，异于平日的表情反而让他更兴奋地开始抽插。

“唔——！”

诗岛刚的下巴不自然的抬高，眼眶里的生理性眼泪就顺势滑下来，滑到他青经暴起的脖颈。

压住被抬起的双腿，于来Chase说并不困难，他调整着姿态，用胯骨和双腿承受诗岛刚的体重，成为他唯一的支点，让下一次插入更深处，把面前的人撞得几乎支离破碎。

羞耻和愤怒逐渐被另一种潜意识感知覆盖，暴露在空气里的器官因为某处被反复刺激而挺立，充血的顶端溢出一些透明腺液，在机械生命体的下腹不断摩擦。Chase半垂眼眸，腾出一只手帮他抚慰，苍白纤长的指节将敏感皮肤从顶端推开一下撸到根部，食指抵住湿润的铃口时轻时重地按压着想要戳进通红的内里，强烈的视觉冲击和从未被别人触碰过的刺激感源源不断涌上大脑，让诗岛刚很快临界高潮。

“唔——！”

在被深插的瞬间，诗岛刚全身痉挛着射了出来。多半的精液溅在Chase宽大的手掌里，他抬起手看着还有些挂在自己指间的白色黏连，伸出舌头舔掉大半，随喉结的滚动咽了下去。味蕾只尝到一股呛人的腥涩，眉头比平日里更凑紧了一点，但这不足以让他厌恶。

“……哈……哈……”

高潮过后的空虚和疲惫让诗岛刚全身瘫软往下倒，Chase立刻捞起他的背脊。诗岛刚的胸膛仍不断起伏着，为瞬间消耗殆尽而渴求更多氧气，过分的热量从他毛孔里蒸腾起来。支撑身体的手臂还牢牢将他固定在钢筋上，意识虽然模糊，感官依然敏锐，他清晰的感受着那根在自己体内的未释放的器官，甚至是上面每一根凸起的筋脉的形状。

诗岛刚从未想过会与自己想要毁灭的生物以这样的形式连接在一起。如果换做人类与人类，这样的行为多半出于情欲，也可能是发泄，当然还有最常见的，所谓爱情。但要诗岛刚来解释现在这样失控的场面，可能任何一种都不是正确答案，究其根本他们不属于人类与人类的范畴。如果只是想发泄，那也太奇怪了。他根本不觉得Chase会把这种行为当做发泄的方式，他是个可怜的连人类情感都没有复制到的机械，然而一切的假设放到现在都都趋于无解。

Chase在释放前抽离诗岛刚的身体，解开他几乎脱臼的双手。诗岛刚双脚着地时发麻的双腿让他的膝盖弯曲，在完全倒在地上前被一只手拉住，托起了他的下巴。Chase居高临下地看着诗岛刚仍带着怒意的眼神加重了力道揉捏他的颚骨，对着他被情欲色彩浸染的清秀脸庞快速撸动，他即将到达极限。

“混蛋——咳——！”

诗岛刚无从躲避，精液瞬间射在他高挺的鼻梁、未褪去潮红的双颊上。连抖动的深褐色睫毛上也溅到了一些白点，抽动的器官还恶质的在他还挂着血丝的嘴角蹭了两下。

“……咳……！”

Chase将他放开时，他脱力地倒在墙上，立刻用手揉擦自己的脸，浓烈的气味钻进鼻息，胃里翻搅起一股酸苦，腥涩的味道混杂在被自己咬破的嘴唇上还留有鲜血的锈味。

 

不知道过了多久，懵然停转的大脑终于缓慢恢复运作。耳边滴答的雨声有节奏地减缓着速度，看来雨变小了，但力度却丝毫不减，敲打在铁皮屋檐上的音符清晰得几乎盖过他妄图思考刚才发生的一切的思绪。

即便放弃思考，那如同浑浊般凝固却又比任何一次战斗都更激烈的感觉仍深刻地在他感官里回荡。只是无力感早已抽空了肉体，让他连一根手指都不想动，只想大口呼吸冰冷的空气，任由如同霜凝般的半气态在穿过依然炽热的肺叶时可以尽快消耗掉驱散不尽的热量，希望渗进每一个身体细胞时还带着寒气，为他找回一丝清醒。

站在他身边的机械生命体嘴唇微弱的张合了几下，而后如同宕机前的提示音重复道：

“这是人类的情感……吗？”

诗岛刚当然可以选择在这个时候举起那把在水塘里的前轮射手，对着他的胸口，对着他的核心给予致命一击，然而他却完全没有这种心思。也许他终于有些明白为何进之介总是想要去理解这种企图在地球上扎根的新物种，他们究竟在追求什么，他们生存的目的是什么以及他们是否真的有情感。诗岛刚并不是对这些问题有了兴趣，只是他也许早就无法控制地对身边这个‘人’产生了超越厌恶，超越警惕的某些复杂心情。他无暇去分析自己的心理活动，但这些东西如藤蔓枝条缠住了自己的右手，让他无法扣动扳机。

原来事到如今，除了仇恨，我还会有其他的情感吗？

……

他沉默着，得不到任何答案。

在诗岛刚合上双眼前，那个依然低沉而无机质的声音如水面涟漪扩散开来，只是那个反问词却脱离没有情感的语调，从上往下自由落体，坠入雨里。他扬起嘴角，想嘲笑这个冰冷的机械生命体，却发现自己内心给出的答案更加可笑。

人类的情感……我也不懂啊……

诗岛刚面对工厂顶棚的窟窿，呼出一口温热叹息，立刻凝聚成一道白色雾气直窜屋顶，穿过破碎的天窗玻璃缝隙，看上去像被昏黑的天空吞噬一般。他不打算逼迫自己回应一系列的疑问，因为他甚至不能确认再次跟自己拉开距离的人是否真的开口问过这个问题，或者只是幻觉。

一颗雨滴砸在他的颧骨上，跟什么炽热不明的液体混杂在一起滑向他的脸颊。

此时此刻，他只能安静地等待这场雨停，而后，好好收拾这无比糟糕的场面。


End file.
